Computer systems can perform object detection, which is the process of finding an object in an image (e.g., a frame of a video sequence). In some examples, object tracking processes are used to track the movement of a human face in a sequence of frames of video that a computer system camera is recording. The computer system can modify a visual display based on the movement of the face.